This application requests support sufficient to provide approximately 40 travel grants of $500.00 each (exact amount will depend on cost of economy air fare available at the time). Funds will be solely for transportation to and from Japan; no funds will be used for food, lodging or local transportation. All administrative expenses pertaining to implementing the grant will be borne by The American Association of Anatomists. Grants are to assist young (under 40), productive scientists, whose papers have been accepted by the Organizing Committee of the Congress by providing air fare. Funds will not be used for officials of the Association unless they are to play a significant role in official proceedings of the Congress.